ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson Learned
Lesson Learned is the second episode of Young Plumbers. Plot people are at a park, enjoying the day. A large shadow appears in the park. People look at it, and scream. They run as fast as they can as a giant red robot with several gadgets stomps on cars, trees, and other small structures. A small yellow and white pod flies into the park. It opens, revealing Brian and Sci. Sci: Giant red robot. There should be more of these. It looks fun. shoots some fire at the robot, creating a large dent. The the robot shoots a laser at Sci, but before it can hit him, Brian jumps in front of Sci and turns into a mirror. The laser reflecta back at the robot, but it steps out of the way and the laser misses. Two mechanical arms pop out of the robot, and turn into tennis racket-like objects that the robot uses to try and swat Sci and Brian. Brian: Maybe fun, but annoying. turns into a lasso and pulls one of the robot's arms. Brian: Pull! looks around, and then makes two rock arms that pull the lasso, pulling off the robot's arm. Sci makes a wind gust, blowing the arm back at the robot. It makes a small hole and part of the arm gets lodged in the robot's body. The robot grows another arm that turns into a cannon, and shoots the part of the broken arm that is not inside the robot so it disconnects. A coating of metal seals the hole. The robot fires laser out of the canon, but Brian and Sci jump into different directions. Brian turns into an ant and climbed up a tree. Sci: Don't be such a scaredy-cat. Fight! robot shoots an electric net at Sci, and traps him. The robot kicks Sci, and he goes flying. Brian: SCI! turns into a vulture and flies after Sci. The robot starts transforming into small ship, and flies after Brian. The net sticks to a pole, causing it to fly open, and forcing Sci to fall out. Brian lands and detransforms. Brian: You know, you could've just used your powers to control the net. Sci: So now you tell me. both hear a big bump. The ship makes legs, and transforms back. The robot starts to make a big laser. Brian turns into a spudgun and shoots potatoes into the laser hole. The area of the robot explodes, and the robot starts malfunctioning. Sci: 'Now, we team up. robot was walking around through the grass. Brian turns into a giant rubber band. He puts one loop around one of the robot's legs, and the other loop around a tree. He stretches the loops together, and the robot's leg gest stuck in the tree. Brian turns into a T-rex. Where Sci was, he had risen a see-saw using a rock pillar, and he was on one end. He makes a rock go on the other end, and it launched him. He makes fire come from his shoes, and he goes faster. He makes rocks come to his hand and make a giant fist. He flies down and the fist goes even faster. It makes a big crater in the ground and explodes. One of the rocks transform into water, then go into a hole, and makes a bunch of water. Sci jumps over to one of the robot's legs and sticks it in the crater. 'Brian: 'My turn. grabs one of the robot's legs and sticks it in a car. Then he turns into a key and slips into the car. He sticks himself into the ignition and turns himself. The car starts. Brian slips out of the car, which drives wildly with the robot's leg in it. 'Sci: 'Now for the big finish. makes a lot of wind, and it blows the last leg of the robot up. A jetpack flies next to the leg. It's straps break and tie themselves to the leg. The jetpack flies to some wires, and he makes the leg touch the wires. The straps untie theirselves, and the jetpack turns into Brian. Brian started falling. A big rock hand formed by Sci grabs Brian and pulls him down. 'Sci: 'Now let's just kick back and watch. robot's leg stuck in the tree lifts. The tree pulls the leg off. The robot's leg in the crater lifts. Mud went into the leg, and makes sparks. The car pulls off the third leg. Wires were shown. A bunch of electricity surges through the robot, into his fourth leg, and into the wires. The robot falls down, since it was shut off. The robot's power was in the wires. 'and Sci: 'Hi-five! hi-five. Brian looks at the robot. 'Brian: 'That's gonna be a long cleanup. 'Song and Water enter the training simulator. The rest of the students walk past the simulator. Sci: 'I wonder what they will get. Me and Brian got this big robot thing. We defeated it awesomely. First, we....... yawns, then turns around and starts walking away. 'Zon: 'Let me see if there's anything interesting anywhere. turns into himself+XLR8, then runs around through the academy. Then, he stops. 'Zon: I saw this all yesterday. turns his head and sees a vault. Zon: But not that. Hmmmm. reverts to just himself, then runs to the vault. He feels it, and tries to look for entrances. Zon: Nothing's a problem for me. turns into himself+Ghostfreak, then flies through the vault door. He stays like that as he flies around, observing technology. Then, he grabs some kind of a gun, and shoots two balls from it. A red laser connects the balls, then they rise into the sky. The laser expands and turns a lot, until it forms a large skull shape with features and the balls as the eyes. Zon: 'Take this, vermin! shoots a ball at the middle of the skull. Then, all of that disappears. 'Zon: 'Phew. bunch of shaking smoke from the skull forms, and surrounds a button. The button shakes, then a bone-like object presses it. The floor openes, and a large machine with a sphere on top of a cylinder comes out. 'Zon: 'Woooooooooooaaaaah. flies to the machine as fast as he could, and rubs it. A laser shoots out of the base, and shoots him. It turns him back to a Vulpimancer, and he falls on the ground. 'Zon: 'Ooopsy. else, some Magisters were talking. '#1: 'Magister Hornbok, are you sure none of the students will discover the shuffler? 'Hornbok: 'Positive. That vault door is specially held in place so neither Brian nor Water can get in. '#1: 'And we've never seen phasing from the students before. Very well. a scream was heard. In the weapon room, Zon hears it too. 'Zon: Oh! Gotta go! jumps to the vault door, and a laser teleports him outside the room. Zon turns into himself+XLR8 as he lands. Zon: 'Transformed without an attempt. Nice. runs speedy where he heard the scream. He was in a large cubed room with three hallways going from it. Dr. Animo was there, in front of a power neutralizing cage with all of the students in it, except Zon, of course. 'Zon: 'Dr. Animo? Well, I would say, "Let them go!," but I doubt you'd listen to me. turns into himself+Grey Matter. 'Zon: Huh? Animo: 'Farewell, young Galvan. jumps and grabs a rope. He got pulled up through a hole in the ceiling. Then, a grappling hook grabs the cage, and pulls it up. 'Rob: 'Zon! Help! 'Water: 'Call the Magisters! 'Zon: 'Hm. I'm not getting the Magisters. I'll save everyone myself. turns into himself+Upgrade. 'Zon: 'Okay, something is wrong. Oh, the large machine! And now I'm shuffled! How can I save the others like this? 'Commercial Zon: 'Okay. My messed up powers are one thing I can use. But I also have this! raises his hand and makes a green energy orb. 'Zon: 'Gadgets. It will take too much time to get to them. Animo could kill some in the time it takes for me to get gadgets. What I need is a plan. flies into the headquarters ship as himself+Ghostfreak. He flies past several pig/human hybrid guards, and into a room. Zon was turned into himself+Four Arms, and he lands on a long, wide metal rectangle. He was in a metallic circular room. There was a very deep hole in the middle. Zon looks around, and a sign says, "Bottomless Pit." 'Zon: We'll see about that. jumps onto a wall of the pit, then jumps down to another wall, and kept wall jumping. He lands in a glass ball vehicle in a hallway that leads to other hallways. He was turned into himself+Ripjaws, and the vehicle speeds and crashes into stuff, including other inhabitated glass ball vehicles. Zon: 'HELP! SOMEONE HELP! AND I'M RUNNING OUT OF AIR! siren sounds, and guards run into the hallway. The glass ball vehicle crashes into a bump, and Zon flies out. He crashes into a guard and knocks him down. He was turned into himself+Stinkfly. He flies up and shoots goo at the guard. Then, he flies above all the guards. 'Zon: 'If no one minds, I'm going to get back on the plan now. makes an orb of green energy, and throws it at the floor. It knocks out all the guards. Zon flies around and opens doors, seeing if Dr. Animo or the students are in any. Zon flies down and sees a scanner that tells you about rooms. 'Zon: 'This ''really gets me back on the plan. puts the hand of a guard's suit on the scanner. Zon selects to find where Animo was. 'Scanner: '''SUBJECT 002. ALOYSIUS ANIMO. ALOYSIUS IS IN ROOM 4056780932481. YOU WANT TO GO TO ROOM 4056780932481? 'Zon: 'Yes please. 'Scanner: 'PLEASE GIVE NUMBER OF ROOM. 'Zon: 'But- Oh, whatever. 1842390876504? 'Scanner: 'ROOM NUMBER 1842390876504 LOCATED. PREPARE FOR AUTOMATIC TRANSPORT. bright light shoots out of the scanner and brings Zon to the room. 'Zon: 'Darnit. I must have gotten the number wrong. was turned into himself+Diamondhead. 'Zon: 'Time to improvise. arms himself with green energy, and busts through walls. He busts through walls until he was one room away from Animo's room. He was turned into himself+Upgrade before busting the last wall. 'Zon: 'Oh, come on! jumps onto a machine and upgrades it so that it would lift the wall. He liftes it and unmerges with the machine. As he runs into Animo's room, he was turned into himself+XLR8. He runs faster and crashes into a wall. 'Bink: 'Bad choice. 'Zon: 'It's not ''my fault. This machine zapped me and now I can't control what I turn into. '''Bink: I learned about this technology before I joined you guys. If- was interrupted as Zon turned into himself+Four Arms, himself+Grey Matter, then back to himself+XLR8. Bink: 'Whatever the machine zaps will be shuffled in some way. If what is zapped has more than 9 forms, the shuffling will get faster and faster until the zapped explodes. was getting shuffled every three seconds. 'Zon: I think I'm about to explode! Bink: 'Relax. You'll only explode if the shuffling happens every 19 nanoseconds. 'Animo: 'Nice reunion, everyone. But now, it's time for you to die! Animo climbs into a large, humanoid Vulpimancer like-suit with a few animal features. 'Zon: 'Uh- was Four Arms then, then he turns into Ripjaws. 'Zon: -ooohohohohohoohh NEED WATER! Water: 'Your wish is my command. 'Zon: No time for joking around! was turned into himself+Heatblast. Animo: 'Kidnapping all Plumbers was my plan for ages! And this shall be step 1, killing all of you so that higher people in power look for you, and I kill them. Higher and higher people come, until eventually, the highest Plumbers in power are under my control. Oh, thinking about that makes me seem this is easy. Better unconfuse my brain. shoots a laser at Zon, but he shoots fire at it to dodge it. He was turned into himself+Upgrade, so he shoots a powerful laser at Animo and knocks him down. Animo gets back up and keeps fighting Zon as he transforms every two seconds. 'Animo: 'Enough of your shapeshifting shenanigans. raises a claw. 'Zon: 'Shapeshifting is out of season for these guys. currently being himself+Diamondhead, forms a claw powerful enough to tear metal. He slashes the power neutralizing cage and the others come out. 'Brian: ''Not for me. 'Zon: Not ''helping. students fight Animo, and manage to rip off his suit except the head. 'Animo: 'You forgot the most important part! head forms a humanoid Vulpimancer body around Animo. The students try to fight Animo, but he defeats most of them. Aevan is repeatedly punching Animo's arm, but Animo swats him away. Rob was holding onto Animo's arm for a while. After a while, Animo manages to pull him off. Then, Animo picks up a powerful laser gun and aims it at Zon. 'Paper: 'Come on Zon! You're Vulpimancer! Rip him! 'Water: 'Use the eye of the tiger! Well, bear, rather. 'Aevan: 'You can defeat him! of Zon's teammates is now cheering for him as he transforms every 10 nanoseconds. Then, he focuses very hard, and closes his eyes. He manages to turn into just Vulpimancer. Zon lunges at Animo, breaking his suit. Zon gets hold of the ray gun, presses a button, throws it, and it explodes. Zon now shapeshifts randomly again, every 2 nanoseconds. 'Zon: 'Uh, guys? I think I'm about to explode. part of the ship gets destroyed by Rob, and everyone jumps down wearing Brian, who is a big parachute. Sci uses wind to push the parachute to the academy. students and several Magisters are in the dangerous weapon room. The shuffler is revealed. 'Hornbok: 'The shuffler's first blast takes control of the atoms, seperates them, then stacks them in a neat totem pole as the bottom randomly becomes the top. Just think of it this way. The atoms get used to teleporting, and get faster. If there is more than 9 forms, the atom groups get impatient and go faster and faster. Then, they get tired, and eventually explode. Magister activates the shuffler, and it starts zapping Zon. 'Bink: 'But in all I've read about the shuffler, I've never learned about the second blast. 'Hornbok: 'That's because most people don't get it. The second blast gives the atoms minds of their own, then eventually, they understand that they are not supposed to be like that and they move back. 'Zon: 'So that's why I feel temporarily smarter. 'Hornbok: 'Also, the second blast blast finishes as the academy starts to shake. 'Ben: 'What's going on? ceiling of the room falls and breaks. Dr. Animo's headquarters are flying above it. A rope comes out of a door and Dr. Animo slides down it. Then, he throws a device under the sphere part of the shuffler and it turns into a net. The ropes of the corners attach to the headquarters, and it starts flying away. 'Animo: 'Thank you for your generosity. I'll be taking this. headquarters leave. Everyone in the room looks up, and Lotin rushes in to find out what happened. 'Lotin: What just happened? Hornbok: Don't worry. It was my fault. winks at Zon without Lotin noticing. The camera cuts to a board room. Several figures are sitting around the table. None of them are in clear view. The first three are the same from the previous episode. #1: So the Shuffler is ours? #2: Yes, and the Magisters don't suspect a thing. #3: But that is not even the question. Who cares if the Magisters know what we are up to? They already know that we exist #1: And the children don't. #4: Some of them might. #2: But in the end... #3: It does not matter who knows what... #1, after a pause: Because it is all part of the plan. End Category:Episodes Category:Ultimatehero Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers Episodes Category:Earth-19